Remember
by Pinxku
Summary: It was funny. Once upon a time in another life, there was a bastard, orphan, whores son, a poor immigrant whose father left and who build a name for himself in New York City. Who became the right hand to his Excellency, father and treasury Secretary. His name was Alexander Hamilton. Now there is another man. Called Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropi


**Summary:**

**It was funny. **

**Once upon a time in another life, there was a bastard, orphan, whores son, a poor immigrant whose father left and who build a name for himself in New York City. Who became the right hand to his Excellency, father and treasury Secretary. His name was Alexander Hamilton.**

**Now there is another man. Called Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.**

**Different body. Different name. Different life. Same mind.**

**Anthony Edward Stark was a reincarnation of The Alexander Hamilton.**

**Reincarnation AU where Alex remembers and brings together his old family. Too bad they don't remember.**

_**Notes: For Hamilfan 321 **_

_**Prompt: This one may be a bit weird but it's an au based on the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) movie Ironman (the first ironman movie that is because the other two are just meh) with the Hamilton characters and Alex is Ironman, Eliza is Pepper Potts, and John Laurens is James Rhody.**_

It was funny.

Once upon a time in another life, there was a bastard, orphan, whores son, a poor immigrant whose father left and who build a name for himself in New York City. Who became the right hand to his Excellency, father and treasury Secretary. His name was Alexander Hamilton.

Now there is another man. Called Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Different body. Different name. Different life. Same mind.

Anthony Edward Stark was a reincarnation of The Alexander Hamilton.

Some things didn't change. He was still a genius, orphan, he talked like there was no tomorrow and worked all the same. He was still short which annoyed the hell out of him.

But unlike last time he was rich. He had a name that the world knew before he was born. He had become from the man who wrote with a feather and ink the king of technology. Instead of a hurricane, there were press storms.

Alex well Tony always knew he wasn't just Tony. He knew who he was from a young age. Which honestly wasn't the best since he was 2 and could remember what war was like. He would wake up at night crying at the images he couldn't understand. He would know what death feels like. It was horrible.

By the time he was 4 building his first circuit board, he knew who he was.

As time went by he found his old friends, but unlike him, they didn't remember. But he knew who they were.

He met John at MIT. His best friend/ secret lover went by James Rhodes. A dark-skinned young man with a protective attitude for Tony. They instantly became friends. Tony might never get his John but James was an amazing person as his own.

They became Rhodey and Tones. Rhodey went to the army and became Tony's liaison. Alex couldn't save John but Tony will make sure Rhodey will always be protected.

He found Hercules by random. The man was still a tailor and so he met him when he needed a suit for his next gala. He once again knew the moment he saw him that it was him. He hired Hercules his personal tailor.

He found Aaron Burr(sir) when he saw him on TV. The man was still a lawyer. Tony needed a lawyer against Hammer who he was sure was Charles Lee the idiot. He asked for Burr. Burr won the case obviously. He hired Burr as his personal lawyer.

He still needed to find Lafayette. The man was hard to find but eventually, he managed. The French was still super cool. He was An agent now. For SHIELD. Phil Coulson to be exact. The hit it off quick.

Washington he found pretty early too. Surprisingly he was the Director of SHIELD. Which really shouldn't have surprised the genius so much. And If the man was his godfather and protective father figure well Tony wasn't complaining.

Elizabeth was his very own Pepper Potts. His personal assistant who took no bullshit and was all around amazing. Alexander would always have her in his heart but his heart belonged to someone else.

Angelica and Peggy were Pepper sisters no surprise there.

He started to date Phil. Not Laf because Laf wasn't there. The history still debated but Alexander has always been bisexual. The press always thought of him as a player but he could be true. He would never make the same mistakes.

Happy walked into Tony's life at some drunk night. It was refreshing to have someone who he didn't know as a friend. Happy became his personal security guard.

He created a family out of them but

He wasn't above saying that sometimes he cried himself to sleep. He loved his makeshift family. He was happy he found them and could have them near but it was so painful to watch them and know they didn't remember. He tried. He tried to make them remember. Gave them hints and small parts of familiar memories but nobody remembered.

So he accepted the fact the there was no John, Lafayette, Hercules, Burr, Washington, Eliza but Rhodey, Phil, Henry, Aaron, Nick, and Pepper.

He lived with it. He hid the pain in his masks and kept it under. He suppressed the memories. He didn't want to have to be Alex who was all alone. So he was Tony. And that was fine. He was Fine.

Then Afganistan happened. It was unexpected and scary and so similar. The war was something he never could bury completely. The pain was horrible. The waterboarding reminded him of the hurricane. He would get out though. He survived the hurricane he can survive this.

And he did. He came back scarred and determined. The arc now in his chest made it hard to breath when he finally got home and his fear of water had returned. Rhodey found him and Pepper and Happy were waiting for him. He was so happy to see them.

Phil embraced him when he for home. They were all waiting for him at home. They all settled down to watch a movie and to soak on the fact Tony was there and okay. Tony, no Alex was a bit high on painkiller -cause damn did they make them effective these days- and didn't realize what he said when he was sleepily snuggled next to his boyfriend.

"God I miss you guys. If only you could remember" he mumbled into his lover's neck.

They all share a confused look at that.

"Remember what baby?" Phil asks him gently.

"Who you used to be, Laf" Alex mumbles and falls asleep.

Phil frowns at that. Who they used to be? Laf? Suddenly the name causes pain behind Phil's eyes. Imagine and memories flood his mind. He hisses in pain and confusion closing his eyes. The others yelp at Phil's sudden discomfort.

Alex wakes at the hiss and looks up at his lover. It doesn't take long to figure out what was happening even in his painkiller filled mind. He quickly takes Phil to his chest and starts to hush him silently. Whispering comforting words into his ear. Despite his sadness for his lovers' discomfort, he felt hope.

"It's okay baby. Ride it out"

"A-Alex? Mon petit?"

"Yeah, baby welcome back..." Alex whispers smiling. He wasn't alone anymore!

"Okay, what the hell is happening?" Rhodey asks in confusion.

"I- I remember," Phil says in wonder. "Wait so is Rhodey-"

"Yeah" Alex nods.

"And everyone else too?"

"Well, not Happy that I know of at least"

"You brought us all together," Laf says happily. He pecks Alex on the cheek.

"What is happening?" Aaron asks.

Alexander and Lafayette try to explain it to the group and one by one they all remember.

It was a bit awkward between John, Eliza, and Laf now. Aaron clearly wasn't having a much better time either.

"How long have you know, Son?" Washington asks. He was taking it pretty well thank god Shield training.

'I've known since I was a baby"

"Oh shit, I'm having a hard time with these memories of war as an adult but as a baby that's..." John looks worried.

"Yeah it wasn't fun" Alex mumbles

"Oh, Alex I can't believe how it must have been for you. To have us so close but not close enough. I'm so sorry" Eliza whispers her eyes sad.

Alex can only nod. It's so unreal they all remember!

Lafayette hugs him from behind. " We're here now love" he whispers and Alex turns and hugs him back. Few tears escape. Damn these painkillers. But he was so happy. He had his family back.

Little did he know that in the near future he was facing death as Obie rips his techno heart out. But now he was just happy.

**Notes: Well that happened. I had no idea how to end this. I've wanted to do Reincarnation this wasn't quite how I imagined it but I hope Hamilfan 321 liked this.**

**Leave a like, comment and maybe s prompt! Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoyed!**

**Tumblr: Pinxku22**


End file.
